


For the Love of Musk

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Cat Tony Stark, Crack Fic, Dog Steve Rogers, Fetish, Fluff and Crack, Kink Fic, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Scents & Smells, Sex, anthropomorphic animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a fetish for a particular odor. One night, much to his joy, Tony reeks of it. </p><p>An ABO fic in which Steve is an anthropomorphic dog and Tony is an anthropomorphic cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Musk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara/gifts).



> Dedicated to my friend Sara! I love you, and I hope this perks you up. <3

While all of the other Avengers left for their respective homes and only came to the tower to stay during missions or times of planning, Steve stayed. Much to everyone’s surprise, Steve and Tony bonded not long after Tony’s run-in with Doctor Aldrich Killian. Steve had been on a secret, undercover army mission in Afghanistan during the Mandarin scare and was not allowed to abort it to help his furry friend in need. It crushed Steve not to be able to help the feline he had feelings for, but there was nothing he could do.

When he came back from his mission two months later, Steve immediately went to visit Tony in New York. Tony’s beautiful Malibu home was destroyed and he decided to permanently move back to the repaired and refurbished tower in Manhattan. As they talked, Steve realized that Pepper was nowhere to be found. At first Tony tried to make excuses, citing him being too emotionally damaged from the near-death experience for her to love him anymore. Steve could tell he was lying, however; they’d spent a lot of time together before he’d been sent off to Afghanistan in October, and Tony’s eye whiskers always twitched when he was fibbing.

Steve called him out on his lies, and Tony admitted that after everything that happened during the Christmas holiday he realized how much he’d missed Steve. Tony told the entire truth and admitted how much he cared about Steve, and how Pepper figured it out after everything unfolded. While it hurt her to end it with Tony, Pepper knew it was best for both of them, and the fact that in all the times the two had slept together but never bonded only solidified her decision. Steve could tell it deeply saddened Tony to explain himself, but before he could apologize for what he’d done Steve kissed him.  It was a huge relief to Steve that Tony requited his feelings, and he couldn’t help but act on his instincts.

In what seemed like only seconds the two made it to Tony’s bedroom and were ripping each other’s clothes off at lightning speed. Steve’s asshole was soaking wet and dripping his natural lubricant, and the strong pheromones saturated the air. Tony was beyond thankful that the man he cared so much about was an Omega; he’d grown tired of all the Betas that seemed to love him, even Pepper.

Tony put on a specially designed condom to prevent Steve from being injured by the barbs in his cock and swiftly entered the canine’s sopping wet, tight hole. It was the first time in Tony’s life that sexual intercourse felt so satisfying and electric; his whole body’s sexual desire was kicked into overdrive, and Steve’s strong, sweet scent intoxicated him. It was better than all the feelings the alcoholic milk products at his favorite milk bar could give him.

As he fucked into Steve missionary style, the vibe in the room began to change. An intense feeling of love and loyalty overcame him, and his average sized dick began to swell inside of Steve. A mixture of delight and fear filled both Tony and Steve’s minds when they realized that they were bonding. Neither of them ever believed they’d find a suitable partner, and as they stayed locked together Steve and Tony talked to each other telepathically, assuring the other that it would be okay and that being bonded was a good thing.

Ever since that beautiful moment in February, Steve and Tony were inseparable. While they were often at odds with each other during missions and disagreed on courses of action, in their personal life everything was for the most part pleasant. Tony agreed to only go out drinking milk once a week, and Steve accepted the terms that he was only allowed to roll in putrid substances once a month and he had to take a shower within several hours of doing so. The majority of their other differences they were able to set aside, and they enjoyed their time as feline and canine, madly in love with each other.

After their relationship had been established, Steve slept in the same bed as Tony, they tried to eat most of their meals together, and had sex as often as possible to keep each other satisfied. Both were willing to be creative during sexual intercourse as well. At times Steve was a bit reluctant to try some of the things Tony suggested, but after some research and healthy discussion about the idea in mind Steve usually agreed to it. This time, however, it was Steve’s time to ask for a sexual favor he never thought he’d get the opportunity to act on.

Steve was woken from his deep slumber when a peculiar scent hit his cold, wet nose. It was the smell only one animal in the world could emit; it reminded him of a mixture of burning tires, marijuana, and super glue. While many mammals were disgusted by it, Steve had a different reaction entirely. Very few scents could arouse him the way this pungent scent could, and without hesitation he got out of bed. Even though he realized that someone… musky could’ve broken into the tower and there was a possibility that he’d have to defend his territory, Steve couldn’t control his body’s reaction. He knew he had to alert Tony of the potential danger, however, and after fighting his desire for several seconds Steve was able to get his thoughts in order before he telepathically connected with Tony.

_Tony, I think there’s danger in the house. I picked up on a scent. So if you’re still at the bar stay there until I tell you it’s clear.- SR_

_Steve, there’s no intruder, I promise. There was a… Problem at the bar tonight and I’m the “threat” currently in the house. I’m in my lab and I have to clean up, so don’t come down here. The stench is a million times worse than the whiff you’re currently getting… I’m whipping up the ingredients to neutralize the odor, so I’ll be up to bed in a few hours. Go back to bed. -TS_

The defensive guard instincts were quickly replaced by full-blown arousal, and Steve rushed to the elevator, mashing the “down” button over and over again. He had to get to Tony before he rid himself of the deliciously wretched stench. As the elevator opened and he pushed the button to the floor Tony’s lab was on, Steve noticed he was trembling. His slick wetness was beginning to seep out onto his blue and white striped sleep pants, saturating the material so quickly that the lubricating fluids dripped to the floor. Steve knew he’d have to clean up his mess, but that didn’t matter now; all that mattered was getting his paws on Tony’s musky, stinky fur.

As soon as he reached Tony’s lab, Steve punched in the code and rushed in. Tony was deep in thought when Steve barged in, and the noise startled him. Tony yowled and jumped a little at his workbench, dropping the plastic jar of catnip he had in his paws onto the ground. When he turned and looked at Steve, the canine backed up against the door and lowered his ears in embarrassment. The cat’s ears were flattened against his head, all of his fur was standing up on end and his tail was puffy.

“Yeah I know, I know. I go out for a drinks and this is what has to happen! How in the hell was I supposed to know that there would be a striped bastard there! Let me tell you, this isn’t my idea of cologne either,” Tony spat at Steve, showing his sharp white teeth in agitation.

Tony was about to go back to work after he snapped at Steve, but he caught a whiff of something in the air. While he couldn’t tell exactly what it was because his nose was filled with his own horrific stench, it smelled somewhat like Steve. He decided the prep work could take a little break, so he turned around to look at his mate. The sight in front of him surprised him, and he was about to ask Steve what was wrong when the dog ran forth, grabbed him and set him on the workbench. Steve was so overcome with lust that he couldn’t help himself, and within seconds Tony was into it, returning the kisses as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Woah there, Steve… What’s gotten into you? You won’t be in heat for another month, you shouldn’t be this wet…” Tony purred in between kisses, though he felt a bit sick from the overpowering mixture of smells.

“Sex now, explanation after,” Steve growled in arousal before pulling away from Tony.

He stripped off his sleep pants, and Tony was instantly in the mood when he looked Steve up and down. Steve’s beautiful yellow fur with a white, toned belly was all it ever took for Tony to spring to life, and when he saw Steve’s huge, glistening pink cock he couldn’t help but lick his lips. There was nothing better than seeing Steve turned on, his tail wagging in anticipation and his personal lubricant dripping from his desperate hole.

“Of course… I’d be a terrible Alpha if I didn’t take care of my Omega when he was in need,” Tony responded, removing his black blazer, white undershirt and dark blue jeans in a rush.

Steve grabbed Tony’s brown, fuzzy paws and led him over to the futon the feline kept in the room in case he decided to pull an all-nighter. It’d come in handy many times before when Tony was in need of a good fuck, and it meant all the more that he could finally use it with Steve and not someone he picked up randomly at the milk bar or at a party. Meaningful, loving sex turned out to be far more rewarding than he’d ever anticipated.

With a whimper of desperation, Steve laid flat on his back and spread his legs as he stroked his hard, veiny cock. He wanted- no _needed_ \- his Alpha’s cock in him. All he could think about was how incredible Tony would feel inside of him, filling him full as he rocked back and forth on top of him. Steve would be able to pull him close and smell Tony’s delightfully odiferous scent. As he watched Tony grab a condom wrapper from the hidden pocket on the underside of the futon, Steve couldn’t help but let out a little yelp of need.

“Don’t worry, pup. Kitty’s going to help you get your needs met… If the smell gets too strong and you can’t take it anymore, let me know,” Tony added as a measure of precaution, and Steve nodded in understanding as the feline put the condom over his barbed cock.

After the condom was on, Tony spread Steve’s legs out a bit wider, lined up his already swelling cock and slowly pushed in, though there was no need to be gentle; Steve’s hole was so slick that there would be no pain whatsoever. Being the teasing cat that he was, Tony couldn’t help but drive Steve crazy with need. It wasn’t the time for it, however, and Steve grabbed Tony’s furry ass and pushed him deeper inside, trying to get as much of his mate inside of him as possible.

Tony got the hint, and he began moving hard and fast into Steve, each movement causing more of the canine’s lubricant to splash out of his body. With each thrust of Tony’s body the overpowering, super glue and marijuana-like scent wafted into Steve’s nostrils, bringing him closer to the edge. Steve didn’t feel like Tony was close enough, however, so he put his strong paws onto Tony’s back and pulled him down so their stomachs were touching. He began to breathe deeply as the scent invaded his nose; if he could, he would make it into a personal cologne for Tony to wear during kinkier times of intercourse. Of course that’d never work, however, since it was obvious that Tony hated the smell.

Unable to hold back any longer, Steve lifted his neck up from the fluffy, soft futon and brought his mouth up to Tony’s neck to lick it. Not only did Tony love when Steve touched his neck, but the dog would  also be able to taste the vilely intoxicating musk that was trapped in Tony’s soft, brown fur. Much to Steve’s joy it tasted even better than it smelled, and his leg began to shake in pure ecstasy. Tony attributed it to his sexual prowess, however, and the confidence boost drove him to the edge, causing his cock to swell and lock them in place.

Steve continued to lick Tony’s fur while they were locked together, and after a few minutes of the continuous behavior the feline understood what was happening. While he wasn’t sure _why_ Steve liked it, he knew what it was and decided that after they finished making love he’d pry the information out of his canine partner. When his cock began to soften, Tony carefully pulled out of Steve and got up from the futon. He stared down at Steve for a moment, giving him a curious, quizzical look. Steve noticed, and the look in his eyes went from one of pleasure and satisfaction to one of anxiety.

“So… I know you have a bit of a fetish for skunk spray… Tell me why,” Tony asked as he pulled the used condom off of his now soft cock and handed it to Dummy to dispose of.

“I will after you tell me how you got sprayed in the first place,” Steve responded a bit harshly as he got up from the sweaty, smelly futon.

Tony sighed in irritation, but he relented and decided to explain first. “As you obviously know tonight’s the night I always go to Mischief’s Milk Bar. I was enjoying a shot of spiked Vitamin D when I heard some commotion behind me. That douchebag Justin Hammer, filthy skunk sonofabitch… God do you know how much I hate him, Steve? I think he may be the scum of the Earth. So damn stupid I-“

“I know how much you hate him, Tony. Now please keep going. The sooner you finish the sooner you get to hear my explanation, and I know how curious you get,” Steve cut Tony off mid-rant, and with a little hiss the feline continued.

“ _Anyway_ , Hammer was heckling a cute little koala who was clearly high on eucalyptus and drunk… She was trying to dance, stumbling of course, but still with it enough to know she didn’t want him all over her. He kept trying to lift up her dress and touch her, Steve. No one was doing anything about it, so I decided to take matters into my own paws. I walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him right in the nose. He stumbled backward and fell onto the ground, and I was about to kick him when he sprayed me… I have never seen a skunk release so much musk. It was so strong that it ripped open his pants and underwear and exposed everything.

“I couldn’t help but laugh at him, and even though I was covered head to toe in stink and my eyes and nose burned I kicked him in his glands. We both got tossed out of the bar though, but he’s banned for life. Everyone applauded me. Nothing like being Iron Man all the time, even off duty. Now come here and help me chop up this catnip while you tell me your story,” Tony purred with pride, his tail moving in rhythm as he sauntered over to his workbench and opened up the catnip jar.

“Why do you need catnip? I thought you kicked that habit…” Steve questioned, giving Tony a stern look.

“The only reason I have this is because I need to mix it in with hydrogen peroxide, sodium bicarbonate, and some dish soap. The addition of it will help boost the effects of the mixture to get rid of Hammer’s nasty scent… Plus I’ll smell better. Now tell me why you like this. I’m not here to judge; after all I put up with your love of rolling in banana peels and sweat drenched socks…” Tony handed Steve a sprig of catnip and a knife as he asked.

“I know you don’t judge me, Tony. I just haven’t talked about this before. So when I was little, my mother had a close friend who happened to be a skunk. I know the two of them were more than just friends; it was a few years after my father died, but of course she wouldn’t tell me. Also at that time people were judgmental about interspecies relations between dogs and skunks… It was considered a sin in the Canine Church of God. While talking to them was acceptable to a point, it was a dangerous game to play. He often came over late at night when no one walked the streets.

“He was a very kind man and always brought me candies, and once when I was very sick and bedridden he bought me a toy car. One night my mother and he were sitting and chatting when we heard a gunshot. It was close to midnight, and he was so scared he sprayed my mother’s favorite chair. I was sitting on the floor playing with my little car, and the smell was so strong that it burned my eyes. To make him feel better, my mother told him that it was a very lovely smell and there was nothing to be ashamed of, and she asked me if I agreed. I said that I did, and after that her words of kindness stuck with the smell and I fell in love with it. It’s only so often you get a chance to smell it though,” Steve admitted as he placed the chopped up pieces into a blender.

“Well for the love of musk! I ever get sprayed again to come to you, pup. Now you stink too, so you’re going to have to put up with this concoction I’m whipping up to rid myself of this. You’re not going to like this smell at all. But on the bright side, at least we can rub it on each other’s bodies and take a shower together afterward,” Tony winked and smiled, showing off his beautiful white fangs.

“Sounds good to me, Tony. And thanks for being accepting. I love you,” Steve responded as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“You’re stuck with me forever, so you better love me. Now be a good boy and turn on that blender. The sooner we get this stink off the sooner we can go for round two,” Tony directed Steve as he played with his perky, furry ears.

With a smile Steve did as he was told, and as Tony prepared the spray remover the canine thought about just how lucky he was. He’d found the perfect mate who understood him and accepted him for everything that he was and wasn’t, and nothing in the world could make Steve love Tony any more than he did at that moment. Times sure had changed for the better, and with a small breath of relief Steve was grateful he was frozen in the ice for so long. If that hadn’t have happened, they never would’ve been together.


End file.
